Just a Bunch of Nobodies
by Greenplumber
Summary: They arrived by accident, but is this accident a blessing in disguise? Slight KHxNaruto crossover. KH based OCs
1. Chapter 1

Just a Bunch of Nobodies: a Naruto Fanfiction

Note: I don't own Naruto or any other series represented, just the OCs

Chapter 1

**Unknown location: approximately 2 miles west of Konoha**

"Ugh…" a groan bellowed deep in the forests surrounding Konoha. "Ugh…what the hell happened?" the voice belonged to a figure lying prone on the ground. As time passed by, the figure became more aware. "Guys? Guys?" the figure stood up, and viewed the surrounding area, clearly confused. "Dammit, what happened, where am I?" As the figure grew more aware of the world, a small moan made itself apparent. "Huh? Who's there? Answer me!" Hearing no reply, the figure slowly inched towards the noise. As sunlight streamed through the canopy, the full appearance of the figure could be made out.

A tall, well-built individual made his way through the undergrowth. Adorning him was a large, black hooded cloak. An intricate pattern of silver mixed with green raced along the cloak, emphasizing the larger-than-normal zipper that ran from his neck to the bottom of the cloak. Black, curly hair sat atop his head, and he brushed through it, clearing it of dirt. His brown eyes, squinting due to the sudden stream of light, were still adjusting themselves. In response, he reached his hand into a pocket just beneath his neck and removed a pair of circular sunglasses. Now able to see properly, he continued towards the incessant moaning.

As he trekked, the moaning became more distinct. "Who is that?" mused the figure. No sooner than he asked that question did the answer lie before him. A woman, seemingly no older than 20, lay before him. She was garbed with a similar cloak to his own, but accented with red instead. Her skin was a dark chocolate, and her short hair was filled with twigs and leaves. The male's eyes lit up in recognition, and widened in worry. "Crap! Rexec, wake up!" he shouted, as he tried to rouse the woman, fearing the worse. His fears were unfounded, though, as the woman, now identified as Rexec, woke up.

"Huh, 'bronn?" she started, still very groggy, and somewhat annoyed. Absentmindedly, she brushed the clutter out of her hair. "What are you doing here?" She sat up, and winced as her eyes grew accustomed to the forest. "Where are we, Daxbronn?" She asked, just now realizing the unfamiliar surroundings.

"That's just what I would like to know" pierced a voice through the foliage.

The male, now known as Daxbronn, quickly moved himself to cover Rexec, as she was still too disoriented to defend herself. Tensing, he waited for movement, until the voice once again spoke out. "Calm yourself, brother, it's me." A blur of blue fell from the trees, and revealed another person. She stood up, revealing her identity to Daxbronn, the man she called brother. She was also wearing a cloak, accentuated with blue. Her hood was drawn up, concealing most of her face, leaving only her eyes, and the dark-tan colored skin surrounding, it visible to the world. A sigh of relief escaped Daxbronn's mouth, felling at ease with the new presence.

"My, ever the serious one, aren't we, Haxklina?" he joked, no longer feeling anxious. "I take it you're just as lost as we are? Do you have any idea how we got here, wherever _here_ is, anyway."

"Yeah…" Rexec added, now coherent enough to stand. "The last thing I remember was everything collapsing, and…Oh No!!" She snapped to attention, recalling the events that seemed to occur only minutes ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback The World that Never Was…_

The hero known as Sora had just defeated the maniacal despot, Xehanort, leader of the once-great Organization XIII. Upon Xehanort's defeat, Kingdom Hearts began to collapse, and with it, the world surrounding it as well. With the source of darkness unstable, innumerable amounts of heartless began rampaging, materializing everywhere and destroying everything. As the world shook to its core, the ramifications spread quickly, soon reaching a compound deep within the bowels of the nonexistent world.

"Dammit! What's happening?" rang the booming voice of Daxbronn through the trembling hallways of the command center of a group unknown to Org. XIII, the hidden organization 3.14, or Pi. The once pristine, white walls were cracked and shattered, the floors and ceilings suffering the same fate. Daxbronn cursed, avoiding the lunge of a large heartless, with a mighty blow, he pounded the beast into a wall, and continued through the passageway. As he ran through the hallways, he was joined by one of his more astute followers, a man known as Saxjon. "Saxjon, report!" barked Daxbronn.

A thin man with mid-length, brown hair, Saxjon was the head of Pi's Assassination division, and as such, was proficient at collecting information. "It seems as though Kingdom Hearts is losing structural integrity at an accelerated rate." Saxjon reported to his commander. The lone monocle on his face staying put, despite the frantic activity taking place. "As a result, the world itself is collapsing, and as you can see," he jumped, and kicked away another heartless, "The heartless are becoming much more violent."

"Hmm, so it seems that Xehanort's ambitions have failed, Saxjon, I want every division in the meeting room now!"

"Yes sir." Saxjon acknowledged the order, and broke off into another hallway. Alone, Daxbronn began to think to himself.

'Damn it, we were so close, it can't end here!' Daxbronn made his way to a much more ornate chamber, the meeting place of the Organization members for all important matters; it was pretty damn obvious that this was important. He entered the chamber, only to see combat between three figures and a horde of Defender Heartless, large, armored heartless with a fearsome shield adorned with a head akin to rabid dog. The final Defender was dispatched, and Daxbronn called out to the three. "R&D team, what's the status of the project?"

The commander of R&D, Shoxj, turned quickly, and shouted, "Sir! Despite a few, interruptions, the portal is ready for use!"

"Excellent, we can finally leave this accursed universe, and not a moment too soon. We just need to wait for-"Daxbronn started, only to see Saxjon appear before him.

"No need sir, everyone is here and accounted for." Saxjon motioned towards the large group of people behind him, the remainder of Org. Pi.

"Right, everyone, to the Ritual Chamber, pronto!"

"Yes!" the group answered, and began readying themselves to depart. However, Daxbronn caught sight of movement, and turned. A being towered over the group, out of their immediate vision. With all of the debris and chaos, Daxbronn was the only one to notice. His eyes widened, and with a deathly sense of urgency, yelled to his comrades.

"SCATTER! WE GOT A DARKSIDE!!"

The group turned to view the gigantic heartless, and immediately bolted for the doorway leading to the Ritual Chamber. However, one unlucky female was struck by a falling chunk of ceiling, and was unable to prevent what happened next. The Darkside swept with its enormous hand, and brutally struck the woman. Her body went flying, and with a sickening _**crunch**_, she slammed into the wall, leaving a series of cracks and an indentation where she remained, unmoving. "Faxnyn! No!" Rexec cried out, and started to turn back, only to be stopped by Daxbronn. She was in hysterics. "Why!? We need to save her!" Daxbronn merely shook his head, and turned back to face the passageway.

"We can't do anything for her now. We have to continue."

"What, you can't mean that! You bastard!" Rexec shouted towards her older brother, only to be silenced by a stern look from him. His strong, steely eyes coated with a hardly noticeable mist. It wasn't much, but to his comrades, it was enough.

"Damn it, Rexec, don't you think this is hard enough already? It's sad, but unless the rest of you want to die, we need to MOVE!" Daxbronn turned back, and headed down the hallway. After a moment, the rest followed. The Darkside looked to see his prey leaving, and sunk into the shadows…

The foundation of the base was crumbling, yet the path they needed to follow was clear enough. After a few minutes of running, the group reached their destination, the Ritual Chamber. The room was large and mostly bare, with the exception of a faint circle in the far wall, flanked by a series of symbols. Needing no words, the R&D team jumped into action. The three individuals, Shoxj, Vexnid, and Xachim placed their hands over the symbols in the wall and began chanting, a pool of darkness forming in the circle.

Just then, the imposing figure of the Darkside oozed out of the floor, in all it's terrifying glory. With salvation so close, the Organization was distraught. Suddenly, a figure stepped up and began walking towards the monstrosity. The second-in-command of the combat team, and loved one of Rexec, Temixerious. "Looks like I'll have to buy us some time." Rexec panicked, and shouted after him.

"Tem! What are you doing?" she started to follow, but he simply turned, and shook his head.

"Babe, I've never proven myself worthy of you to your brother yet, might as well start now." He reached out with his right hand, and a spiked battle chain materialized and coiled around his arm. He then looked at Rexec's face for a final time, a weary smile etched on his dark face. He proceeded to give a quick salute and blew a kiss to Rexec. "Later." Temixerious jumped, and with monstrous strength, tackled the Darkside out of the chamber. He lashed out with his chain, and collapsed the doorway, sealing the entrance.

Rexec was on the verge of tears, but the groups problems only worsened, as a new horde of heartless seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and converged around the group. At that moment, the three in charge of the portal finished their work, and the portal opened fully. Tendrils of darkness shot out of the wall, ensnaring nine of the members gathered, leaving the R&D team untouched. As if sensing their distress, Shoxj answered the unasked question, "Someone's gotta keep this thing safe. Vexnid, Xachim, now!"

The three gave a mental command to the tendrils, as they started to pull the nine members into the darkness. The last thing any of them saw was Xachim brandishing his Longsword, Vexnid preparing her Halberd, and Shoxj unveiling his dual Chakram, wearing a grim smile on his face. His final words echoed through the portal, as the others sunk into darkness.

"Bring it on, bitches."

_End flashback._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So, that's how we got here. Damn that bastard, staying behind to die like that!" Daxbronn growled. Rexec just sniffled, and composed herself. She knew that her darling wouldn't want her crying like that.

"No, they aren't dead; those guys always have a back-up plan. That's right, they'll be fine, Tem will be too, I just know it…" Rexec finished composing herself, her cheerful disposition back in full force. Daxbronn just nodded, glad to see his little sister in high spirits.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I believe it's time to educate ourselves on the ways of this world." Daxbronn raised his hand, and gathered dark energy in his palm. "Darkness Diploma!" he yelled, as he fired it into the air, the dark energy dispersing into the winds. A few minutes passed, and all was silent. About 10 minutes elapsed, when the forest was alive with activity again. The dark mist that Daxbronn spread returned engorged with all the basic knowledge of the world around them. This technique was created in the early stages of the technique that sent them to this world; its purpose was to collect all the needed information for survival in whatever world they would be sent to. The knowledge would then spread to all the organization members involved in the transport, preparing them for the unknown world. The three quickly absorbed the knowledge, and soon learned all that was needed. Breaking the silence, Haxklina spoke up.

"Ninjas, eh? Sounds like my kind of people." She stated, her dry smile concealed by her mask. "Now we just need to-"suddenly, she stopped, the side effect of the dark portal activating. Pain like no other coursed through them, as their bodies were being reshaped from the ground up, forming the chakra pathways needed for the life of a ninja. The process continued for half an hour, until it stopped, leaving the three gasping for air.

"Damn, hope the others have it better than this." Daxbronn grunted in pain, right before passing out, his sisters joining him in sweet unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 hour later**…

"What are we doing out here again?" asked Kotetsu, newly-ranked Chuunin of Konoha.

sigh"Lord Hokage wants us to inspect that large pulse of energy that appeared an hour ago." Answered his partner, Izumo. "The residual traces of it are in this forest."

"Gotcha. Hey, over there!" Kotetsu exclaimed, noticing a clearing surrounded by a few broken branches. Izumo noticed as well, and the two dashed into the clearing, only to be greeted by a bizarre sight.

Three mysterious people in ornate cloaks were passed out on the ground. The two Chuunin figured that this was related to the energy pulse, and decided to bring these figures back to Konoha for questioning.

If these people were the source of that powerful energy, Konoha could have a problem on its hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Bunch of Nobodies: A Naruto Fanfiction.

I don't own Naruto or any other series represented. Period.

**Konoha Village: Hokage Tower**

The 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi, sat at his desk with a pensive look on his face. The village was in a slight panic after a large pulse of energy was felt from over the horizon. It was incredibly powerful, dwarfed only by the immense aura that once emanated from the Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed Fox, that razed the village only 5 years ago. The beast, having been sealed into one Uzumaki Naruto by the 4th Hokage of Konoha, Kamikaze Minato, was no longer an immediate concern. What intrigued Sarutobi the most was that the energy felt incredibly dark, and yet, there was not a shred of malice or evil. This energy, oxymoronic as it seems, felt utterly dark, yet completely pure. That worried him greatly.

"Lord Hokage, sir," an ANBU member appeared in front of him, "Kotetsu and Izumo have returned with a few…guests."

"Bring them in."

"Right away, sir." The ANBU exited the office, and returned with the two Chuunin, aiding them in carrying the three strangers. Sarutobi scrutinized the three, and turned to Izumo.

"Where did you find them?"

"Sir, we found them in the forest. Apparently, whatever that energy was, they were either in the middle of it, or the cause of it."

"Hmm, take them to the hospital, and contact me as soon as they begin to awaken." Izumo nodded, and he, Kotetsu, and the ANBU lifted the figures and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sarutobi inhaled deeply from his pipe, the tobacco calming his nerves.

"Interesting, very interesting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…what a rush…" Daxbronn groaned, regaining consciousness. He wearily sat up, and observed his surroundings. He was in what seemed to be a hospital, currently resting on a rather comfortable bed. Becoming aware of the new scenery, he jumped when an elderly voice spoke to him.

"So, you're finally awake," said Sarutobi, standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"I am the 3rd Hokage, leader of Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. I belive you're companions are waiting for you."

"What have you done with them?" Daxbronn questioned. He was wary, but he sensed no danger from this old man.

"Are you able to walk?" Daxbronn quietly nodded. "Good, then follow me, if you will." Daxbronn complied, and hopped off the bed. He began to follow Sarutobi through the hallways of the hospital, receiving a few curious stares from the staff. After a few minutes, the two arrived in a medium-sized room, where Rexec and Haxklina were already present, as well as a tall, scarred man. Rexec turned at the sound of footsteps, and was ecstatic.

"Brother, you're awake!" Rexec jumped and hugged Daxbronn fiercely, a sentiment which Daxbronn returned. After a few moments, the scarred man became impatient.

"This is touching and all, but can we please get started already? I have criminals to torture."

"Calm yourself, Ibiki," said Sarutobi. He then turned to the three siblings. "I would like you all to meet Morino Ibiki, head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation unit." Noticing the worried faces of the three, he chuckled, "Don't worry, we just want to ask a few questions, he's just here to prove the validity of your statements. Now then, what are your names?"

"Daxbronn"

"Rexec"

"Haxklina"

"Alright then, how did you get here, and what was that energy that accompanied you?" Daxbronn thought carefully, and came to an acceptable answer. He called upon his acquired information, and proceeded to explain.

"Our home was a place that had no name. It was arranged in a similar fashion to Konoha. Our leader was an ambitious man, with plans to gain unimaginable amounts of power. I was the leader of his elite organization, known simply as Pi. There wee fourteen of us, but officially, we didn't exist. We worked in the shadows, completing tasks that were far too important for our leader to leave in other hands. His ambitions for power were eventually what caused his downfall" Daxbronn sighed, and continued his tale.

"There was dissention in the ranks of our home, some who believed that our leader was too insane to lead, while others were fiercely loyal to him. Eventually, a civil war broke out, and my team was caught in the middle of it. Destruction was everywhere, and unfortunately, one of our members was a casualty," Daxbronn's mood visually darkened, remembering the death of Faxnyn, but he regained his composure. "Our home was so discreet and heavily barricaded, that escape was next to impossible, however, we did have a solution. The R&D team under my command had created a means of transporting ourselves away from the conflict and to safety. You see, our people obtained their powers from the forces of darkness. It powered everything, including the natural evil of many. My group was thankfully in control of our powers, and suffered no such corruption. The leader of R&D had devised this method to drain all of the darkness of our home to power it, and transport us away. The technique was a success, but the R&D team stayed behind to protect the portal from attackers. One of my more brave comrades sacrificed himself to buy us some time, we don't know if he survived or not." Rexec shed a tear, recalling her beloved's deed. "The remaining nine, ourselves included, were whisked away."

"So, that pulse of energy was your arrival?

"Correct. Somehow, we got separated during transport. The three of us woke up in a forest, but soon passed out as the travel took its tool. Our entire organization wears cloaks similar to these and utilizes the power of darkness. We hope to be reunited." Sarutobi glanced at Ibiki, who gave an approving nod. Everything he said was a truth.

Inwardly, though, Ibiki frowned. He was able to tell from the body movements of the three that Daxbronn's story was true, but something bothered him. Throughout the explanation, Ibiki could hear no heartbeat from any of the trio. He shrugged, placing that under future investigation. His job now over, Ibiki left, Sarutobi finding no need to stop him. He turned to the three, "So, what will you do now?" Daxbronn confided in his sisters, and the three came to a decision.

"Sir Hokage, as I said before, we wish to be reunited with our comrades. However, we have nowhere to go."

"Hmm, how would you feel about joining our ranks as shinobi? We could always use some strong ninja, and I feel a great deal of power coming from all of you."

"So, you are inviting us to become warriors of your village? We know nothing about it." Haxklina interjected.

"I am aware of that. And as such, I will give you until the end of the day to make a choice. Wander around the village, and get a feel for it. If you wish to remain, I will instate you as shinobi of the village. If you decide otherwise, you may leave at your discretion. Just meet me in my office, over in the tower over there." Sarutobi gestured out of the window, where the Hokage tower was visible. "Meet me and inform me of your choice."

"Yes, sir." Daxbronn nodded, and with gesture, he left the room, Rexec and Haxklina following close behind.

"Rexec, Haxklina, split up and observe this village, it would be best if we were well-informed before we make a choice."

"Alright, bro!" Rexec happily chirped, before walking off.

"Hmph, as you wish." Haxklina agreed before leaving as well.

"Now," Daxbronn said to himself, "To find me some food!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, Daxbronn wandered around Konoha, observing the integration of shinobi into society. Villagers would show respect for all ninjas that passed by, gratitude for the lasting protection of the village. He kept walking, hoping to find some nourishment, as his body was beginning to adapt to the addition of chakra. As he walked, he began to wander into the back alleyways, becoming increasingly lost. He stopped in order to gain his bearings, when he heard frenzied shouting a few yards away.

"Don't let him get away!"

"After him!"

"Kill the monster!"

Daxbronn quirked an eyebrow, and decided to see what the fuss was all about. He followed the shouting to a dead-end, where he was greeted by a ghastly sight. A few villagers, most likely drunk, were ganged up on a figure and attacking mercilessly. At first, he thought it was just a drunken brawl, until the crowd parted to gain a view of their handiwork. What he saw then was the most barbaric sight he had ever witnessed.

A small boy, no older that 5, was the target of the attack. He was drenched in blood, his blond, spiky hair matted with filth. His clothing, if you could even call it that, was torn to shreds, with bad gashes visible in the holes. Upon a closer look, multiple glass shards could be seen imbedded in his torso! Daxbronn could hardly contain his anger at the sight, when suddenly, the boy began whimpering"

"Please…I…I didn't do anything!" one of the men simply spit on him, and gave a harsh kick to his ribs.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy demon! You killed my family!" the man kicked the boy again, and the others joined him. Unable to stand any more, Daxbronn approached the men, and as calmly as he could, asked, "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

The men, in their drunken stupor, couldn't sense the rage billowing off this new stranger. One of them said, "Why, we're being heroes! We are about to kill this damn monster for every thing it's ever done. Care to join us?" the man asked, and reached over to hand Daxbronn a kitchen knife, unaware that he just sealed his fate.

Daxbronn stretched his hand out, but instead of reaching for the knife, he focused his dark powers and clenched his hand. Instantly materializing in his hands was a large and hefty axe. With his great strength, wielding it was an easy task. The men were surprised, thinking he was going to kill the boy with that axe, but that surprise soon turned to horror, as Daxbronn lifted the axe, only to swipe it at the drunk in front of him.

The man's body gave no resistance, as his body was split in two. There was no blood, as the force of the swing cauterized the wound instantly. Daxbronn then lifted his foot, and crushed the man's skull like a watermelon. He displelled the axe, and walked over to the next one, who was too scared to move. Daxbronn backhanded the man through a wall, and walked over to the boy. He knelt down to meet the boy at eye level. "Are you okay?"

The boy sniffled out a quick yes, and immediately shrieked, "Mister, look out!" The remaining drunk had gathered his courage, and rushed forward with a dagger.

"Die, demon lover!" the man shouted, and brought the knife down towards Daxbronn's neck. He merely grinned.

"Pathetic"

The dagger made contact with flesh, only to shatter against Daxbronn's skin. "Ooooh, so sorry, better luck next life." Daxbronn joked, as he quickly grabbed the attackers throat and squeezed. Within moments, the man had died. Dusting himself off, Daxbronn focused dark energy at his fingertips, and tossed a small orb of darkness at each corpse. A void had opened up, and swallowed the three men, removing all traces of their existence. He then tossed an orb at the boy, but instead of a void absorbing him, the darkness has begun healing his many wounds. The boy opened his eyes, and noticing his wounds were gone, stared at his savior. Daxbronn looked into the boys bright, cerulean eyes, and warmly smiled. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Well, Naruto, I need to talk to your Hokage, care to join me?" Naruto nodded, eyes lighting up at the mention of the Hokage. Daxbronn bent over, and Naruto jumped on his back. Naruto quickly fell asleep as they made their way to the Hokage Tower, and Daxbronn let him rest.

'Looks like I got a reason to stay now.' He thought, as he prepared to talk to the Hokage about his new friend, and his new job as a shinobi of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a Bunch of Nobodies Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto.

Yeah, this is a bit shorter. But hey, I'm new at this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously…_

"Rexec, Haxklina, split up and observe this village, it would be best if we were well-informed before we make a choice."

"Alright, bro!" Rexec happily chirped, before walking off.

Rexec happily walked through Konoha, eager to explore what could be her new home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While she walked, she thought to herself about this new situation, and what could come of it. Could she really become a ninja? From what she saw from the Darkness Diploma technique, the life a ninja was exciting.

'Sure, there may be some death here and there, but it's not like I'm attached to anyone here besides bro and sis, and nothing can kill those two.' She giggled to herself at the thought of someone overcoming her older siblings. Throughout all her years as a member of Pi, it was a rare sight to see Haxklina hurt, and for Daxbronn, an impossible one. The three of them were the pinnacle of strength in Pi, and in her opinion, even Xehanort's full strength wouldn't compare. 'Of course, we can't prove that now…' she chuckled.

Rexec journey continued until she came upon what could be considered as a park for children. The place was deserted, as far as she could see, and as such, there was no reason to stick around. She turned and began to walk away when a faint noise reached her ears. It barely registered as a sound, but it was there nonetheless. Rexec strained her ears to locate the source of the noise. She proceeded through the park, and came upon a small area just on the border of the forest. The noise than became all too clear, someone was crying. Rexec peered closer, and saw that a small girl was the one crying. Rexec couldn't help but be concerned, so she walked over to comfort the girl.

"You know, it's dangerous for a girl to be alone at this time." Rexec stated. The girl jumped up in fright, her sadness temporarily forgotten. After the girl calmed down, Rexec took a good look at her. Her short, blue hair was matted down, probably by sweat. The area around her eyes was red, most likely from the long bout of crying that took place earlier. What intrigued Rexec the most were the girl's eyes.

Her eyes were pale lavender, bordering on white. There were no pupils at all, and were it not for the movement of the eyes signifying sight, Rexec would have sworn she was blind. Rexec decided to ask about that later, instead, she decided to learn more about her. "What's your name?"

Sensing nothing but concern in the stranger's dark eyes, she answered, "Hyuuga Hinata"

"Well Hinata, why are you all alone out here?"

The girl sniffed silently, wiping away her tears. She managed to compose herself long enough to answer. "I-I came out here to think." Rexec could see that something big was troubling her, and she couldn't bring herself to leave the child alone.

"Why were you crying?"

"B-Because I am a failure to my family." Rexec was shocked at the bluntness of the confession. She proceeded to question the girl, unaware that she was being watched from a short distance away.

"What? How can you be a failure to your own family?"

"I am supposed to be the next heir to my, but I'm too weak. My younger sister can easily defeat me, and as such, the elders keep pushing for my status to be revoked, and given to her instead. And then, there is my father.."

"What about him?"

"He berates me daily, saying how weak I am, that I'm not fit to be heir. But the worst thing is, I know he does it to protect me." The mysterious stranger watching the two flinched slightly.

"What?" Rexec was a myriad of emotions. First she was saddened, then angry, and now, she was confused.

"By belittling me, he pleases the elders, and remains head of the clan. If he showed any sympathy for me, he might be forced to step down. If that happens, I'll truly be alone in the clan, and he will be unable to protect me."

Rexec felt sympathy for Hinata, as the thought of losing her siblings was too horrible to imagine. "Don't you have any friends?" Hinata shook her head.

"As the clan heir, I've not been allowed to socialize with others very often. I've only met one other person outside of the clan." This being said, a small blush darkened her cheeks. Rexec quickly noticed this, and smiled.

"So, what's his name?" Rexec asked, causing Hinata's blush to darken further.

"Uzumaki Naruto." She gulped, and continued. "I saw him a few weeks ago while I was being escorted around town. We were only able to talk for a short time before he was chased off by one of my bodyguards. I admire him, mostly because he can do what I can't."

"And what might that be?" Rexec inquired.

"He hides much pain behind his eyes, and yet he is able to remain a happy soul. I admire him because he is strong, and I'm just weak."

"Don't talk like that! You can easily be strong. Just have more confidence in yourself. You said that you don't have any friends, right? Then I'll be the first!" She jumped up, and suddenly embraced Hinata. The poor girl nearly fainted at this show of Affection. Rexec put her down, and stated, "My name's Rexec, and starting today, I'm your first friend! With my help, you'll never doubt yourself again!"

"Um, th-thank you." Hinata stuttered. At this point, the mysterious figure made himself known.

"Hinata." the figure said. Hinata froze, and turned to see the source of the voice. Standing a short distance away was none other than her father, Hyuuga Hiashi. He was a tall, stern-looking man, and his white eyes were trained on the two in front of him. Hinata could only stutter.

"F-Father!"

"So, this is your pops, eh?" Rexec asked. Hiashi answered in Hinata's stead.

"That is correct. I understand that you have befriended my daughter." Rexec nodded. Hiashi stared at her, than at Hinata. After a few moments, he turned and began to walk away, while speaking to Rexec. "So be it, you seem to have strength. Having you around might make my daughter less useless." Rexec scowled at Hiashi's harsh words, but stopped briefly as she detected the smallest hint of a grin spread across his face. "She will remain with you for the remainder of the day, after that, you will return her to the compound. She knows the way."

Normally, Hiashi wouldn't remotely consider leaving his daughter with an unknown stranger, but he observed the ANBU closely watching the one known as Rexec. With them present, he needn't fret about Hinata's safety. Satisfied, he left the two to their own devices, confident that he could only gain from this.

Rexec looked down at Hinata, who was wearing a meek, yet firm smile. She offered her hand, and the two began walking off. Shortly after leaving, Rexec's mind snapped to attention, as she realized something she almost completely forgot.

'Crap, I'm attached now.'


	4. Chapter 4

Just a Bunch of Nobodies: Chapter 4

Naruto not mine.

"Blah"-speech

'blah'- thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously_

"Rexec, Haxklina, split up and observe this village, it would be best if we were well-informed before we make a choice."

"Alright, bro!" Rexec happily chirped, before walking off.

"Humph, as you wish." Haxklina agreed before leaving as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haxklina leapt from rooftop to rooftop, not exploring for amusement, but to gather intelligence. The many roof tiles shifted beneath her feet, but were stable enough to hold her weight. 'These tiles are ideal for landing and jumping on them, they must be made for traveling like this,' she thought, as she saw a few shinobi a short distance away utilizing the roofs as well, justifying her thoughts. 'I'm beginning to like this place.'

She made her way across Konoha rooftop by rooftop, remaining wary of the ANBU observing her from a distance away. They didn't present an immediate threat, but she could tell that they were on edge.

'Hmm...must be watching to see if I pose a threat. Well, it's of no importance to me. I don't plan on going on a rampage, anytime soon anyway.' She mused to herself, a small grin etching itself underneath her mask. Haxklina continued to leap across town, and observe points of interest.

As she traveled, a large building caught her attention. Interested, she stopped on top of a nearby apartment and caught a glance of one of the rooms through a window. There was a group of children listening to a lecture from a brown-haired man with a scar across the front of his face. From the looks the children were giving, they were at full attention, as the man was showing off a weapon, most likely a shinobi implement.

'So, they begin training them at such a young age? To think, these children will grow up to be fierce warriors, how amusing. Still, it looks far too soft to serve any purpose in the future. These children will most likely die, but that doesn't concern me.'

Time passed, and Haxklina became further disappointed. 'What has kept this village intact for so long? The weak outnumber the strong by far too large a margin; it's a miracle that this place is still here. This weakness, it irritates me. I cannot just stand by and see such weakness when it can easily be changed into strength!' Haxklina fumed. Just before she became even more irritated, a familiar scent caught her attention, the musky aroma of iron and decay. 'Blood.' Immediately, she darted towards the direction of the scent.

"What could possibly be giving off this scent? I can't imagine anything drastic happening in this place. Weak as it may be, I would imagine that it is somewhat guarded, so what?" Haxklina asked herself. She soon found herself approaching what looked to be the richer portion of Konoha, most likely for nobility. This only added to her confusion. 'What could have happened around here?'

Haxklina stopped to gain her bearings, when she noticed that the scent of blood was becoming thicker. Turning to see the source of the blood, she saw a large compound, which appeared to be closed off from the public. Shrugging, she simply hopped over the gate, caring little. Landing quietly, she gazed around, and all was made clear to her.

Strewn about the area was a copious amount of blood. Streets, walls, and rooftops were glazed with the coppery liquid. Debris littered the ground, 'Due to some sort of struggle, no doubt.' Haxklina noted. 'It seems as though some efforts have been made to clean the area, the corpses are already gone. I would surmise that this happened within the past two weeks, maybe earlier.' As she walked through the blood-soaked streets, something shifted beneath her feet. She picked up the object, and wiped the dirt off of it. It was a plaque, clearly broken, but still legible. All that was etched on it was one word.

Uchiha.

'Hmm, must be the name of whatever clan resides here. Well, _resided,_ anyway. Whatever did this was certainly devastating.' At that point, a chilled breeze swept through the compound, and the eerie silence became prevalent. An unusual shiver ran down Haxklina's spine, this silence was just, _unsettling, _even for her. Just then…

Thunk

Haxklina stiffened, alert and ready.

Thunk, Thunk

'What is that? Is it whatever caused this?'

Thunk Thwack Thunk

'No, it can't be, the removal groups surely would have found whatever caused this carnage. Could it be a survivor?' Haxklina walked towards the noise as it continued.

Thwack

Haxklina rounded multiple corners, following the sound as it grew louder. She passed by a large building, most likely home to the former head of the clan. The building stood at least three stories tall, and was clearly damaged. Haxklina spotted a small path leading to the back, and followed.

Thunk Thunk

Haxklina found herself becoming annoyed at the incessant noise, but continued in silence nonetheless. Approaching the end of the pathway, she discovered what seemed to be a sparring or training arena. The land was flat, with only a few posts scattered across it. Suddenly, a different sound reached her, the sound of muffled cursing, which grew in intensity.

"Damn it, why did you do it?" Thunk "Why am I so weak?" Thunk "Why am I alive?! WHY?" Crack! "Gah!"

Haxklina stared at the sight before her. A boy, no older than 6 years, was striking one of the wooden posts ferociously, and from the sound of it, broke part of his right hand doing so. Despite this, there were no tears in the boy's dark eyes, only determination, and confusion. Deciding against watching the boy mutilate himself further, she stepped in. "You know," she started, catching the boy's attention, "That can't feel too pleasant."

"Who the hell are you?" The boy yelled, before wincing in pain due to his hand.

"Right now, I'd be more concerned about that hand of yours."

"Shut up!" the boy cried, pulling out a kunai from his pocket, and rushing Haxklina, fully intent on killing her. Haxklina didn't bat an eye, instead, she merely twitched her hand, and a strand of inky darkness shot out and restrained the boy's legs. He promptly fell on his face. She then walked over, leaned over, and snatched up the boy's hand, wrenching out a cry of pain.

"If you know what's good for you, you will remain still while I work."

"What are you..." the boy started, until he was silenced by what he observed. The same darkness that bound his legs began to slink along his body, until it reached his broken hand. The darkness soon enveloped it, and he winced as he felt his shattered fingers being snapped back into place. However, within a few seconds, the pain was gone. The darkness receded into Haxklina's sleeve, and the boy could only gape. His hand was healed! He flexed his fingers, and found that they were completely recovered. "What? How…how did you do that?" He was baffled. Haxklina looked him straight in the eyes. Needless to say, he was intimidated.

"Before that, tell me what you were doing here in the first place."

Underneath her steely gaze, he had no choice but to comply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour's worth of deliberation, Haxklina learned the tragic tale of one Uchiha Sasuke, his family, his brother, everything. Haxklina scowled, the slaughter of innocents on such a scale wasn't exactly one of her favorite things. She sighed, and decided to break the tension; she was never one for sorrow.

"What will you do now?"

"Wh..what?

"I said, what will you do now?"

"I'm…I'm going to kill him. I will kill him."

"Why?

"To avenge my family, that's why! I need to avenge them! I need power, I need the power to kill him! I.."

Smack!

Sasuke was floored, as Haxklina had just slapped him, and **hard.** He tried his best to maintain his composure, but it was difficult. Haxklina returned to her sitting position, and spoke to the startled Uchiha.

"I advise that you change your attitude. My pupil will **not** be so weak."

"What? Pupil? And what do you mean by 'weak'?"

Sigh"Are your ears damaged, boy? You need power, I can give you power, it's as simple as that. And by 'weak', I mean that you are dwelling too much on revenge. It's a crutch."

"What do you know?!"

"I know that focusing solely on revenge can only cripple you. You cannot grow more powerful by sitting around brooding. Be someone, and work for you goal, don't blame the world, blame your lack of character." Sasuke was stunned, this complete stranger was telling him not to focus on revenge. Yet, in some way, her words made sense.

"Why…why do you want to train me?"

"You hold potential, I wish to sculpt it. No more, no less."

"Fine, I guess I have no choice. What should I call you, S…Sensei?"

"Haxklina will do."

"Haxklina? What kind of name is tha…" Sasuke stopped, feeling the sheer force of Haxklina's scowl from behind her mask. He shuddered, "N…Nevermind."

"Good, we have an agreement then. Come, you will accompany me."

"Where?"

"To the office of the man you call 'Hokage'. I plan to be instated as a shinobi this afternoon." Sasuke nodded, and the two began walking away from the desolate compound. Haxklina mused on the situation.

'It seems as though the future won't be as bleak as I first assumed.'


	5. Chapter 5

Just a Bunch of Nobodies: Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to sink under the horizon, signaling that the time to meet with the Hokage had come. The three siblings made their way towards the tower, along with their new companions. Each of them was taking their own path, and would eventually meet.

"So Naruto, you know the old man?" Daxbronn inquired. Naruto nodded in response, staying silent. 'Hmm…kid must still be shaken up; hopefully the old man can lift his spirits. I might as well break this silence; it's going to be a while before we get there.' Daxbronn turned his head slightly, and faced Naruto. Daxbronn had many questions, but started with the most important. "Say, Naruto, aren't your parents worried about you?" He cringed as he saw Naruto's eyes droop, the answer obvious. "Oh...no parents, huh? Do you remember anything about them?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I've been an o…orphan for as long as I can remember. People keep saying that they wouldn't want me, anyway." Daxbronn's eyes narrowed, remembering exactly how those drunks had acted. What could this boy have done to be hated so much? He peered around, and noticed the heated stares from some citizens boring into the boy, and some at him as well. It irritated him to no end, but he preferred not to make a scene. Instead, turned his head once again, "Kid, brace yourself."

Naruto scarcely had time to understand what was happening before Daxbronn leapt into the air. He almost lost his grip, but regained balance quickly, as he became accustomed to the speed. After each jump, Daxbronn took care not to damage any buildings, or drop the child he was carrying. Naruto could only marvel as he saw Konoha from the air, and gazed in all directions. Daxbronn landed once again in a small clearing, and in righting himself, decided to take it to the next level. Taking only a moment to build power in his legs, Daxbronn sailed into the sky, with Naruto desperately trying to hold on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

"You okay Hinata?" Rexec asked the small girl. From the time that Hiashi sent the two of them off, her mood had not changed. It was not sadness that etched itself on Hinata's face, but instead a solemn gaze into the distance. Rexec received no response, and spoke again. "Hinata!"

"Oh!" Hinata gasped, now awakened from her dazed state. She immediately blushed in shame. "I'm sorry, I'm just…distracted."

"Worried about your dad, huh?" Rexec Questioned. Hinata nodded in the affirmative. "Don't worry about it, kid. He'll come around one day."

"But…"

"Come on! We don't have time to waste; you have to meet my family!"

"Family?"

"Yeah, my older brother and sister! You'll love them!" Rexec shouted as she grabbed Hinata's jacket collar, much to the young girl's surprise."

"Wha..?" Hinata started, but her question died as Rexec took off like a rocket, speeding towards the Hokage's tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile still…_

Haxklina and Sasuke quickly arrived at the Hokage's tower, due to the relatively nearby location of the Uchiha district. Little conversation took place, and neither of them minded too terribly. The two of them were the first to arrive, nobody else was in sight. As the two of them approached the front entrance, Haxklina noticed Sarutobi waiting. The old man noticed the two brooders, and called out to them.

"Ah, I see you have returned, and you have a guest with you. Why, if it isn't young Sasuke!" He exclaimed, pleased to see the young boy out in public. Receiving little more than a grunt in reply, he turned towards Haxklina, "Have you seen your siblings?"

Haxklina shook her head,"I have not, but they will be here soon."

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me, they will." At this point, Sasuke was confused to say the least. Did his new sensei have siblings? If so, could they make him strong? Sensing her student's thought; Haxklina quickly slapped him across the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Just keeping you priorities straight."

"Now, now, no need for violence." Sarutobi said to Haxklina. "There will be time for that later. For now, we just need to…say, what are you looking at?" He asked, noticing that she was looking directly up, and did the same. Sasuke followed the gaze of the two up, but only saw a shadow. Meanwhile, Haxklina merely chuckled, and stepped back about five feet, puzzling Sasuke and Sarutobi. She brought her gaze back down, and replied.

"That would be my brother."

"Look out below!" Daxbronn bellowed, spotting the figures in his landing zone. Naruto had all but passed out at this point, having experienced enough air travel for a lifetime. As they approached the ground, Daxbronn readied himself for the landing. A faint wisp of darkness settled around his feet and began to grow. Less than 10 meters from the ground, the collected energy had built itself up to Daxbronn's knees. Finally, he landed.

As Daxbronn collided with the earth, his landing point exploded into a cloud of dust. Haxklina found herself glad to be wearing a face-mask, as the dust began choking the other two. After a short time, the dust began to settle, and when the air cleared, Daxbronn stood tall, still carrying the unconscious Naruto on his back. He immediately began laughing heartily.

"Ha! I think that's been my best landing yet!" He glanced around, seeing Haxklina, Sarutobi, and some small, brooding child. Before he asked anything, he made sure that his 'cargo' was still intact. Naruto was certainly shaken, but he would live.

Sasuke took the opportunity to speak his mind. "What's that loser doing here?" Through what seemed like pure reflex, Naruto immediately regained consciousness, and turned towards the source of the insult.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'loser', hard of hearing?" Sasuke retorted, and could only smirk as Naruto was being held back by his larger companion. Haxklina, Sarutobi, and Daxbronn could only marvel at how quickly the blond had angered. At that moment, a new voice entered the fray.

"Hey, no fair starting without me!" All attention turned towards an adjacent street, where Rexec stood. To her side quivered Hinata, looking a bit worse for the wear.

"Late, as per usual." Haxklina quipped, catching her younger sister's attention.

"Hey, give me a break!"

Sarutobi glanced around, taking in all six people standing before him, mused for a short moment, and spoke to the small crowd.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's go inside, shall we? We have much to discuss." All nodded, and followed the elderly leader into his grand tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Following a series of explanations…_

Sarutobi took a quick puff of his pipe, the wisp of smoke rising slowly. He thought carefully about what the three siblings had told him about meeting their respective charges. Naruto's circumstances were the most troubling. He glanced over, and saw that the three children were asleep, though Naruto was fidgeting slightly. Taking another puff, he addressed the small crowd in his office. "I take it that this means you three are staying?"

"Yes."

"Of course!"

"Hmph."

Sarutobi could only chuckle at Haxklina's terse behavior. "Well, seeing as how that is settled, it is time to address the means of your employment. It is quite obvious that you three are skilled, but I'm afraid that I cannot simply promote you without thoroughly testing your capabilities. However, I can grant the three of you the privilege to instruct these children until I can assess you properly. How does that sound?"

Daxbronn mused, the offer seemed valid, and it would allow them to teach their new charges without any conflict. Daxbronn raised his head, his eyes showing a decisive gaze.

"That sounds acceptable; I can see no immediate concerns. However, I would like to add a condition to that offer." Sarutobi was startled by the sudden change, but allowed Daxbronn to continue. "As I mentioned earlier, our comrades have been separated from us by the circumstances which brought us here. I simply ask that should I find any of them, I be allowed to bring them here with us."

Once again, Sarutobi was in deep thought. New, powerful shinobi were always needed, and if they worked under Daxbronn, they were most likely trustworthy as well. The council might object down the road, but who said that they needed to know at all? Finally, he decided on an answer.

"I accept your terms"

"Good, than as of this moment, my organization swears allegiance to you, and all of Konoha, Sir Hokage." Daxbronn proclaimed, bowing in respect, followed by his sisters.

"Now, now, no need for that. As for you accommodations, an assistant of mine is waiting right outside to lead you to them. Any last concerns?"

"Actually, yes, but we need to discuss it alone. Haxklina, Rexec, please exit the room." The two could see that he was serious, so they hefted the still-sleeping Hinata and Sasuke over their soldiers, and left the room. Once they were gone, Daxbronn turned his attention back on the elder shinobi.

"What is so important that we need to be alone?"

"He is," Daxbronn answered, pointing at Naruto, who was fast asleep.

"I see. What do you wish to know?

"What I want to know is why three piss-drunk idiots were beating him to within an inch of his life!" Sarutobi grimaced at the increased intensity of Daxbronn's voice.

"I am not at liberty to tell you."

"The hell you aren't!"

"Please, calm yourself."

"How can I? I'm supposed to stay in the dark about why this boy, this young child, was being beaten to death!?"

Sigh, "I told you, I can't say. All I can tell you now is that this boy is a hero," Sarutobi stood, and trudged to the window, "Some people just can't see that, unfortunately." Daxbronn's anger subsided, seeing the pained look upon the elder's face.

"Fine, I won't pry. But whatever it is, will he ever know?"

"As much as I would like to tell him, he is simply too young. It will be more appropriate once he is out of the academy, he should mature by then. I take it that you will aid in this process?" Sarutobi asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, he will become strong under my tutelage. I will raise him to be a strong-willed individual. He'll be tough as nails, too." Daxbronn grinned

"Good, he needs support like that. Hopefully, it's not too late for him to experience true kindness. I fear what would happen were the boy to develop unbalanced."

"Why is that?"

Sarutobi cast a grim stare in Daxbronn's direction, obviously tortured over the mere thought.

"A true monster would be born."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
